Buenos momentos
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: Para el equipo Gai, el invierno eran los mejores momentos que pasaban juntos, las misiones escaseaban más y pasaban mucho tiempo juntos. La energía de Gai y Lee arrastraba a Neji y a Tenten a guerras de nieve, hacer esculturas y muñecos y a pasar una tarde difícil de olvidar. El serio de Neji hasta sonreía en invierno.
_**Buenos momentos**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Aviso: Este fic participa en el reto "Inspírate en la imagen" del foro Aldea Oculta Entre la Hojas**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

El invierno había arribado en la aldea de la Hoja, cada familia estaba en su santuario: Sakura dormía con su pequeña hija entre su esposo y ella, el día anterior habían llegado del viaje y creando sorpresa de todos, ella y Sasuke habían traído a una bebé de dos meses de vida. Temari se había levantado temprano a cocinar un buen desayuno para su pequeño hijo de 6 meses, que dormía junto a su padre como buen Nara. Ino le estaba dando un baño tibio al pequeño Inojin de 4 meses y consintiéndolo sacándole risas, mientras Sai estaba de misión. Hinata estaba cuidando de dos bebés: Su pequeño hijo de 7 meses, que dormía con tranquilidad, y su esposo que tenía una fuerte fiebre, debería ir a un hospital, pero el hombre era demasiado terco e insistía que su esposa lo cuidara, había comentado algo sobre un traje sexy de enfermera logrando sonrojar a Hinata de inmediato. Karui estaba todavía internada en el hospital por el parto de la madrugada, Choji dormía en el sofá y su pequeña hija recién nacida en una cuna al lado de la cama de su madre.

Tenten se había levantado temprano y se había dirigido enseguida su tienda de armas. Antes de abrirla decidió colgar los nuevos productos que le habían llegado, organizó algunas armas en la mesa, otras en los estantes y algunas colgadas. Le costó, y mucho, colgar las más altas, tenía un poco de miedo de subirse en una silla y caerse, estaba más frágil ahora. Se empinó un poco para llegar, pero no pudo.

Estaba tan concentrada en lo que hacía que no escuchó la campanilla de la puerta al abrirse, la figura pasó y notó a la kunoichi en apuros, soltando una risita se acercó a ella y la tomó de las piernas para montarla en su hombro y levantarla para que pudiera alcanzar lo que quería.

Tenten sintió que la sostenían y la subían, miró hacia abajo para ver a un sonriente Rock Lee, colgó las armas que necesitaba colgar y el hombre la bajó.

― ¡Lee! ―dijo Tenten sonriendo, el shinobi con dulzura le dio un beso a los labios y ella sonrió.

―Debes ser más precavida―dijo Lee

―Mira quién habla―Tenten le dio una sonrisa torcida, señalando los raspones de la misión que había tenido.

―Yo no estoy embarazada―Tenten arrugó la nariz y luego rió, se acarició el vientre de 7 meses de embarazo y se dirigió detrás del estante para sentarse, ya le empezaban a doler los pies.

―Es tu culpa que esté en este estado.

―Ambos participamos en esto―Tenten solo rió. Lee y ella tenían una relación de amistad de hace mucho tiempo, desde que eran niños, que después se fue convirtiendo en una relación de amor. Lee siempre había estado encaprichado por Sakura, pero después se fue dando cuenta que había una chica por la cual había que luchar y eso fue lo que hizo. Tenten, siempre fue apasionada a sus armas, pero eso no quería decir que no veía el atractivo de los demás, siempre le gustó de Lee su perseverancia y valentía, lo admiraba y mucho, pronto, esa admiración se fue convirtiendo en algo más fuerte. A los 19 años, después de la guerra, ellos se hicieron pareja, algo que, todo el mundo, decía que ya era hora, Gai-sensei lo celebró. A los 21, decidieron formalizar su relación en un matrimonio, fueron los últimos en casarse y justamente, los últimos en tener un hijo.

Tenten recordaba muy bien ese día: Había estado sintiendo los mareos constantes y una cierta repulsión a algunas comidas que antes le encantaban ¡A los Tallarines! Amaba la comida china y le había cogido repulsión a los tallarines. No podía comer algo con tallarines, tenía que ser con arroz frito. Ino, quien como ya saben, estaba embarazada, fue la que le sugirió hacerse los exámenes ¡Se quedó paralizada al ver el resultado positivo de la prueba! Ino había gritado de felicidad y había abierto la puerta para contarle a Sakura, después se acordó que no estaba y le contó a la que estaba esperando en la fila para el control.

― ¡Enhorabuena, Tenten! ―había dicho Naruto que estaba con Hinata esperando para el control― ¡Vas a tener un mini cejotas! ―Ino se había palmeado la frente y Tenten y Hinata habían reído.

Después, Tenten se había dirigido a casa, en donde Rock Lee la esperaba. Apenas entró y sintió el olor a arroz frito su estomagó gruñó, se dirigió a la cocina.

―Preparé tallarines por si quieres ―dijo Lee ―pero también arroz por si no ―Tenten sonrió y lo abordó por la espalda abrazándolo, Rock Lee se sonrojó, Tenten no era muy de romance y no daba muchas muestras de afecto que dijeran ―Tenten… ¿Qué tienes?

―Nada ―dijo la kunoichi con una sonrisa ―solamente estoy embarazada ―sintió que Rock Lee se había quedado paralizado, luego, el shinobi se había dado la vuelta y Tenten pudo mirarlo mejor: los ojos oscuros que poseía le brillaban y ya le empezaban a salir unas lágrimas ― ¿Lee?

― ¡Un bebé! ―explotó Lee abrazando a su esposa, estaba llorando ― ¡Un bebé, Tenten! ¡Me harás papá! ―Tenten soltó una risita y lo abrazó. Sintió que el shinobi la levantaba en brazos ― ¡Todos deben saberlo! ¡Primero Neji! ―Y salió de la casa corriendo, casi golpea la cabeza de la embarazada con la puerta. Rock Lee corrió hasta el cementerio y llegó a la tumba de Neji. Ésta tumba estaba hermosamente decorada, claro, sin compararla con la de Inoichi Yamanaka que su hija traía flores todos los días. Tenten sabía que el clan Hyuga mantenía esta tumba así de conservada, ellos eran muy orgullosos y tradicionalistas, y Neji, a pesar de ser de la rama secundaría, había sido el más prodigioso de ese clan. Para Tenten y para Rock Lee, Neji no era solo un Hyuga, era el mejor amigo de ambos, una persona especial para los dos y su pérdida fue muy grande.

Lee bajó con cuidado a Tenten frente a la tumba y la señaló― ¡Neji! ¡Tenten y yo estamos esperando un bebé! ¡Vamos a ser papás! ―Luego se le bajó el entusiasmo ―Podrías haber sido su padrino… ―Tenten lo miró con ternura y lo abrazó, al parecer la hormonas ya lo abordaban hasta a él.

Lee le empezó a contar todo lo que había pasado en la misión que tuvo con Sai.

― ¡Sigue siendo escalofriante! ―exclamó. Tenten soltó una risita y luego se sorprendió un poco cuando el bebé comenzó a patear.

― ¡Lee! ¡Ven! ―le llamó sosteniéndose el vientre, el hombre de cejas grandes se sobresaltó.

― ¿Qué pasó, Tenten? ¿Dolores? ¿Rompiste fuente? ¡Todavía faltan 2 meses! ―Tenten solo rió y negó con la cabeza, Lee se le acercó y ella tomó su mano colocándola en su vientre.

―Siente―a Lee le brillaron los ojos cuando sintió las pataditas de su hijo.

― ¡Vaya energía! ¡Sin duda tiene la llama de la juventud! Hey, Ten ―ella lo miró ―Iba a ir a visitar a Neji ¿Me acompañas?

―Claro, aún no abro la tienda ―se levantó y tomó su abrigo. Lee la tomó de la mano y ambos salieron, la nieve ya empezaba a caer ― ¿A que te recuerda esto? ―Lee levantó la cabeza sintiendo los copos de nieve caerle en el rostro.

―A los mejores momentos de nuestra vida.

Para el equipo Gai, el invierno eran los mejores momentos que pasaban juntos, las misiones escaseaban más y pasaban mucho tiempo juntos. La energía de Gai y Lee arrastraba a Neji y a Tenten a guerras de nieve, hacer esculturas y muñecos y a pasar una tarde difícil de olvidar. El serio de Neji hasta sonreía en invierno. El invierno era una temporada hermosa, la nieve, como era fría, obligaba a que los corazones serios y fríos se calentaran.

El invierno antes de la guerra era lo que más recordaban, el último invierno que pasaron junto con Neji.

Rock Lee se había levantado temprano ese día. Se había puesto su habitual traje verde, pero esta vez lo acompañaba con un abrigo para el frío. El adolescente había ido a la casa de Tenten y había subido a la ventana de su habitación, tocó la ventana, que estaban las cortinas corridas y podía ver el bulto entre las sabanas que formaban el cuerpo de Tenten, la adolescente de las armas no se levantaba, volvió a tocar la ventana y al no obtener respuesta la abrió y entro.

―Tenten ―dijo sacudiéndola.

―Quiero seguir durmiendo, mamá ―dijo la castaña.

―No soy tu madre, soy yo, Lee ―Tenten se levantó de un salto y dirigió sus ojos castaños a los de su compañero, se colocó roja y Lee la siguió ¿La razón? Tenten, a pesar del frío, dormía en ropa interior y al levantarse de un salto dejó descubierta su parte superior, tenía un corpiño cubriendo sus pequeños senos.

― ¡Lee! ―exclamó molesta y sin importar que estuviera semi desnuda se levantó y golpeó a su compañero en la mejilla, el chico salió casi volando y terminó en la pared del extremo de la habitación. Tenten se colocó la sabana cubriéndose el cuerpo, estaba ligeramente sonrojada, tenía el cabello suelto cayéndole por los hombros― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó más calmada.

―Venía a buscarte, para que después fuéramos a buscar a Neji y después a Gai-sensei.

― ¿Para qué? ¿Tenemos misión?

―No… ¡Está nevando! ¡Es invierno! ―Tenten puso los ojos en blanco. Se levantó y tomó enseguida una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo, tomó ropa y se dirigió al baño.

―Espérame aquí ―Y entró. Lee aún estaba un poco en shock, para él no había una mujer más hermosa que Sakura, pero después de ver a Tenten… Tenten era una gran compañera, siempre la había visto con ese cabello recogido y también el verla un poco desnuda… ¡La conocía desde hace mucho! ¡Eran amigos! ¡Malditas hormonas! ¡Arruinan la vida de la llama de la juventud! Pero en eso se basaba la llama de la juventud ¿No? En las hormonas… será que… Sacudió su cabeza tratando de sacarse de su mente las cosas sucias que pensaba.

Tenten salió del baño ya cambiada y con el cabello recogido. Tomó un abrigo y se lo colocó. Tomó un papel, escribió algo y lo dejó en la mesita. Salieron por la ventana, Lee sabía muy bien lo que pasaba, Tenten nunca había tenido una buena relación con sus padres.

Se dirigieron hasta los terrenos del clan Hyuga. Uno de los del clan los vio y les sonrió dejándolos pasar, ya los conocían. Llegaron a la casa principal del clan y tocaron, fue Hinata la que abrió.

―Lee-kun, Tenten-san ―dijo la chica

―Buenos días, Hinata ¿Está Neji? ―preguntó Tenten sonriéndole, la joven asintió y entró, después salió Neji.

― ¡Neji! ¡Está nevando! ―exclamó Lee

―Lo sé, estaba esperando tu llegada, sabía que lo harías ―ya llevaba el abrigo puesto, cerró la puerta detrás de él y los tres se dirigieron hasta la casa de su sensei. No tardaron en llegar y el hombre ya los estaba esperando.

― ¡Ese es el espíritu de la juventud, mis jóvenes alumnos! ―caminaron por la aldea hasta llegar al bosque, en donde Rock Lee empezó una guerra de nieve la cual los involucraba a todos quisieran o no. Pasaron una tarde entretenida ¡Hasta le habían visto una sonrisa a Neji! El Hyuga intentó borrarla antes de que la vieran ¡Pero la vieron!

― ¡Te reto, Neji! ―exclamó Lee, Neji colocó los ojos en blanco.

― ¿Quieres que te vuelva a aplastar, Lee? ―Lee frunció el ceño

― ¡No lo harás! ―se posicionaron para empezar la pelea, Tenten suspiró y se sentó en el suelo y después se le unió su sensei después de dada empezada la pelea.

Tenten se impresionó del modo en que Rock Lee había mejorado en su forma de pelear, de por sí, Lee era bastante ágil, ahora parecía como si no tocara el suelo. Se la estaba poniendo un poco difícil al genio Hyuga quien también se veía sorprendido.

― ¡Vamos, Lee! ―exclamó Gai-sensei― ¡Tú puedes! ―pero no pudo, en más tiempo de lo que se pensaba, Lee ya estaba en el suelo, había dejado a Neji agotado ―Es hora de que uses tu arma secreta ―dijo Gai-sensei atrayendo la mirada de sus alumnos.

― ¿Enserio cree que es necesario, Gai-sensei? ―dijo Lee

― ¿De que arma hablan? ―preguntó Tenten

― ¿Recuerdan las puertas internas?

―Sí.

―Bueno, Lee las ha mejorado, ya puede abrir hasta la sexta puerta y mantenerla.

― ¡Bueno, Gai-sensei! ―exclamó Rock Lee levantándose y posicionándose para pelear. Neji colocó los ojos en blanco y también se dispuso a hacerlo.

― ¡Puertas internas! ¡Sexta puerta! ―Un aura de color verde apareció alrededor del shinobi de traje verde, tanto Tenten y Neji se sorprendieron. Lee tomó desprevenido al Hyuga y no lo dejó respirar hasta que éste estuviese en el suelo indefenso. Lee dio un salto en el aire y giró un par de veces para bajar con velocidad y preparar una patada. El primero en reaccionar fue Gai que tomó la pierna de su alumno sin algún esfuerzo.

―Es suficiente —Rock Lee miró a su sensei y el aura despareció. Cayó agotado en el suelo frente a un sorprendido Neji, que todavía estaba impresionado que Lee lo hubiese derrotado por primera vez. Una risa fue la que calmó todo, Rock Lee empezó a reír como un loco quitándose la nieve que tenía en el rostro. Gai-sensei se sentó a su lado tambien riendo y luego contagiaron la risa a Tenten. Neji seguía con el ceño fruncido, pero de un momento a otro, sorprendiendo a todos, se echó a reír. Gai, Lee y Tenten se quedaron en silencio escuchando la risa del oji perla. Neji dejó de reír y carraspeó, estaba un poco sonrojado. El resto del equipo volvió a reír contagiando de nuevo al Hyuga. Habían estado felices porque había sido la primera risa que le habían escuchado a Neji, nunca pensaron que también sería la última que le escucharían.

― ¿Ese es Gai-sensei? ―preguntó Tenten.

― ¡Sí! ―respondió Lee al notar al hombre de traje verde en silla de ruedas delante de ellos ― ¡Gai-sensei! ―lo llamó, el hombre se dio la vuelta en la silla de ruedas.

― ¡Lee! ¡Tenten! ―se acercaron

― ¿Cómo está Gai-sensei? ―preguntó Tenten al acercarse, Lee se inclinó y abrazó a su maestro.

―Oh bien, mi querida Tenten ―la kunoichi se iba a inclinar pero Gai la detuvo ―No, no lo hagas ¡Mira esa barriga! ―Tenten soltó una risita acariciándose el vientre ― ¿A dónde iban?

―Íbamos a visitar a Neji ―respondió Tenten

―La nieve les trajo la nostalgia ¿Verdad? ―los alumnos asintieron ―Yo también iba ¡Incuso preparé unos frijoles!

―Sus favoritos ―dijo Lee y Gai asintió ― ¡Bueno! ¡Vamos juntos! ―tomó la silla de ruedas del hombre y se dirigieron al cementerio. Como siempre, éste estaba abierto y ellos entraron. Llegaron frente a la tumba del Hyuga y Lee ayudó a su esposa a sentarse en el suelo y luego se sentó él, dejando la silla de ruedas de Gai en medio de ambos.

―Hola Neji ―dijo Tenten limpiando el nombre en la lápida, las lágrimas habían empezado a bordearle los ojos y las hormonas del embarazo no es que ayudasen mucho. Lee tomó el bento con frijoles que Gai le dio y los colocó en la tumba.

―Te trajimos de tus favoritos ―dijo el joven, también le estaban bordeando las lágrimas, unos pequeños copos de nieve cayeron sobre ellos.

―Está nevando y decidimos venir a visitarte ―dijo Gai-sensei ―Ya sabes… Los mejores momentos que hemos pasado juntos ha sido en invierno.

―Invierno sería la estación del equipo Gai ―dijo Tenten ―Ya sabes, cada equipo tiene una estación especial.

―La del equipo Siete sería la primavera ―dijo Lee ―Por las flores de cerezo.

―La del InoShikaCho el verano ―dijo Gai ―La florería Yamanaka está más llena esa temporada.

―La del equipo Ocho el otoño ―dijo Tenten ―Kiba suele emocionarse más en ese tiempo, además, las lluvias aumentan los insectos de Shino.

―Hablando del equipo Ocho ¡Oh Neji! El bebé de Hinata es muy lindo ―dijo Lee

―Lo llamaron Boruto ¿Eh? ―dijo Tenten ― ¿No te parece coincidencia? ―Gai soltó una risita

―Neji era muy protector con Hinata-chan, creo que hubiese puesto muchos problemas a Naruto ―rieron ―Neji… ¿Recuerdas nuestro último invierno juntos?

―Por fin pudimos escucharte reír ―dijo Tenten

―No puedo creer que tuve que derrotarlo para que riera.

― ¿Quién iba a pensar que sería la primera y última risa que te escucharíamos? ─Tenten se frotó la nariz que ya empezaba a enrojecer. Suspiró ─Tan serio que eras… Tenías que sacrificarte… Que tu destino era salvar a la rama principal…─Los ojos de la mujer estaban brillantes ─ ¡Idiota! ─exclamó Tenten desbordándose en lágrimas ─ ¡Éramos tus amigos! ¡¿Por qué nos abandonaste, imbécil?! ─golpeó la tumba. Rock Lee enseguida, sin pensarlo, se acercó a la joven y la abrazó ─Es un imbécil ¿Por qué tenía que abandonarnos?

─Las cosas pasan cuando son necesarias… ─dijo Lee

─No me gusta perder gente ─dijo Tenten apoyándose en el pecho del chico de traje verde ─Menos a alguien que era especial para mí, un amigo, un gran compañero.

─Un increíble alumno ─dijo Gai asintiendo

─Un increíble rival ─dijo Lee ─ ¿Sabes que es lo importante, Ten?

─ ¿Qué cosa? ─Tenten se secó las lágrimas

─Los recuerdos que nos quedan. Como shinobis sabemos que la muerte está a la vuelta de la esquina, pero lo importante es que tengas cosas que la gente pueda recordar después ¿No crees? ¿No crees que hubiese sido muy triste no tener buenos momentos los cuales recordar de Neji?

─ ¿Recuerdas cuando él solía ser un chico que solo sabía hablar de destino hasta su enfrentamiento con Naruto? ─dijo Gai y Tenten soltó una risita.

─ ¡Sí! ¿También recuerdas en una misión nos tocó ser guardaespaldas de una princesa y ésta quería casarse con Neji? ─dijo Lee ─Y lo gracioso es que solamente la princesa tenía 10 años ─Tenton volvió a reír. El equipo Gai, o al menos, lo que quedaba de éste, se quedó un buen rato frente a la tumba de su compañero caído contando buenos momentos que pasaron juntos, tratando de animar a la embarazada.

Incluso después de la muerte de uno de sus compañeros, ellos pudieron pasar otro buen momento bajo la nieve.

En esa tarde de invierno, Tenten, Lee y Gai pasaron un buen rato recordando a un más querido compañero, y sin que ellos supieran, Neji los veía desde el más allá, felices porque ellos la estaban pasando bien.

 _ **Nota: Esta fic estuvo tan lleno de feels T.T Oh Neji ¿Por qué te moriste? Sin embargo, me ayudó bastante.**_

 _ **El Leeten me gusta mucho y no sé por qué, pero la imagen me llegó de forma de hacerla a un recuerdo, un momento lindo que el equipo Gai haya pasado junto, antes de la guerra. Me gustó mucho colocara Tenten embarazada, puede que Kishimoto y muchas personas digan que no, pero para mí, ella es la mamá de Metal Lee.**_

 _ **PD: ¿Alguien sabe cómo puedo comunicarme con alguien para que agreguen a Metal Lee al grupo de personajes de Naruto? Salen los de relleno, pero este pequeo y tierno niño que es canónico no aparece, es que quiero subir un fic de él y no puedo porque su nombre no está en los personajes u.u**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen reviews diciendo que les pareció :3 :3**_


End file.
